


Into the Lion's Den

by mdelpin, Oryu404



Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [43]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: CURSED FIC, Comedy, Crack-ish, Dare, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Even More Cursed Book, Fluff, Forgive Loke he means well, Friendship, Gratsu Weeekend 2020, Housewarming, M/M, Magnolia Dad's Club, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, ftdadsau, gratsuweekend2020, his filter is just broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: Natsu has an unexpected night off from work, so Gray invites him to come along to Loke’s housewarming party. It all starts off fairly innocent, but when Loke suggests a drinking game, things quickly stoop to a lower level
Relationships: Gildarts Clive & Loke, Gray Fullbuster & Lyon Vastia, Loke/Lyon Vastia, Natsu Dragneel & Sting Eucliffe, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney & Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fairy Tail Dads AU, Fairy Tail LGBTales, Gratsu Weekend 2020





	Into the Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes inspiration hits you from really unexpected sources, even when you don't want it to. This fic began as a joke for us, but it took on a life of its own. Never ever put those seven together, it is bad but hopefully somewhat funny news. Also never let Loke or Gildarts near your liquor, you've been warned.
> 
> No characters were harmed in this cursed fic, the only thing they get is a good scare, but there's mention of a peculiar drink ingredient that in our opinion should have never become a drink ingredient. Not for the squeamish, and if you're looking for a serious story, this is not it.
> 
> Written for Gratsu Weekend 2020  
> Prompt: Joke
> 
> Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V)!

_June 12, 2021_

Gray picked up his phone, surprised to see Natsu was calling him so early, “Hey, you’re on break already?” 

“Nope, turns out I have the night off. A water pipe burst, and they had to close Fairy Tail down until it’s fixed. Uhm, Mira and Erza already took the kids somewhere, did you wanna maybe come over?” 

Gray stared at the phone with a smile, thinking how cute Natsu sounded when he was unsure. He was about to say yes when he remembered he already had plans. 

“I can’t, pain in the ass Loke was waiting for a night when both me and Sting were free to do his housewarming party, but you’re welcome to come with me if you want. You’ll know everyone, and I’m sure Loke would love for you to be there.” 

There was silence on the other line, and Gray decided to push a little, “Live a little, how often do you get a night off?” 

“To spend around drunk people?” 

“Yeah, I’m not even gonna try to lie, you know they’re all getting plastered. Doesn’t mean it won’t be fun, though. Come on, if you hate it we can leave after an hour or so, I want to see you too.” 

“Fine, but you’re driving,” Natsu demanded. 

“You do realize Loke lives in this building now?” Gray pointed out. 

Silence. 

“Fine, I’ll come pick you up. I have to drop Aki off with my parents anyway,” he said, mostly for Lyon’s benefit. Not that it mattered, he was already laughing at him, swishing an imaginary whip in the air even as Gray flipped him off. 

He hung up, turning on Lyon, “Keep it up, and I’ll just go out on a date and leave you to go to Loke’s alone. 

“You wouldn’t do that, you already promised you’d go,” Lyon smirked. 

“Every single one of you guys sucks,” Gray complained, grabbing his keys and wallet and going into his room to check that all of Aki’s things were packed. 

“Too bad you’re dating someone who won’t,” Lyon called after him, and Gray could hear the ice moving around in his tumbler as he took a drink. 

“That was rude! Starting early?” 

“I’m spending an entire night at Loke’s place, what do you expect?” Lyon retorted, and although he sounded irritated, it was nowhere near his usual levels. 

“Spending the night already?” Gray teased, getting a dig in while he could. 

“What?! No!” Lyon protested, but Gray couldn’t help but notice that his face had changed colors at the implication, and he laughed. 

“Interesting. You are much gayer than I ever gave you credit for.” 

“Fuck you!” 

“Sorry, taken.” Gray winked, going back into his room to grab the overnight bag and pick his sleeping child up in his arms. Now that Natsu was coming as his date to this stupid party, his night was definitely looking up. 

Lyon had already opened the door for him, walking him to the elevator to help him with the buttons. “Come get me when you guys get here,” Lyon whispered, being mindful of Aki. 

Gray nodded, waving as the elevator doors closed. 

0-0 

Gray could already smell the alcohol when Loke greeted them and let them in, although he didn’t show any signs of being tipsy yet. He did, however, pull Lyon into one of the most awkward hugs Gray had ever seen. 

“It’s good to see you guys, glad you could make it!” Loke grinned, “Welcome to the lion’s den!” 

He waved them inside, ignoring the way Lyon rolled his eyes, and Natsu let out a loud snort. Gray could only smile. As ridiculous as the name sounded, he could imagine Loke must be happy to have his own place now that all the shit he’d been through surrounding his marriage and divorce was in the past. And the place looked great, it had the same layout as Lyon’s apartment, but a different interior. 

Sting, Rogue, and Gildarts were sitting on the sofas, already provided with drinks. They paused their conversation when they saw Gray, Natsu and Lyon come in, Sting’s face lighting up immediately when he noticed his best friend. 

“Hey! I didn’t think we’d be seeing you tonight, aren’t you supposed to be at work?” he wondered. 

“Nah, I got the night off cause of a burst pipe,” Natsu explained, looking around the room curiously, “Nice place you got here, Loke.” 

“Thanks! Make yourselves at home, can I pour you a drink?” 

“You know what?” Natsu remarked as he found a seat next to Sting, “That sounds awesome! It’s usually me who’s making the drinks, it’s nice to have it the other way around for once.” 

“Don’t get used to it, I’ll give you the first round, but it’s all self-service after that.” Loke opened a cabinet, revealing a considerable collection of alcoholic beverages, all stored on the top shelves where his kids wouldn’t be able to reach. “Take your pick.” 

“Anything is fine, uhm, how about a Rum and Coke?” 

“Seriously?” Loke asked, looking disappointed but putting the drink together nonetheless, “You make all these amazing drinks, and that’s all you want?” 

Natsu shrugged, “Just cause I make them doesn’t mean I want them, you’d be surprised how often I get the same lame jokes and come-ons from people using drink names. Bachelor and bachelorette parties are the worst!” 

“Wait, what?!” Loke exclaimed, eyes glittering with interest, “What types of stuff do they ask for?” 

“Well, one time I was at Crime Sorciere, Lyon’s ex asked Natsu for a Naked Lady,” Gray added helpfully, smirking at Lyon’s annoyed expression when he brought her up. 

“That doesn’t sound that wild, Gray,” Rogue muttered. 

“No, it was, she was like,” Gray imitated Juvia’s voice warming up to his performance once they started laughing, “Juvia would like a Naked Lady, unless you would like one instead.” 

“That’s nothing, I’ve had people ask me for,” Natsu stopped to think for a minute, counting the drinks off on his fingers, “Red-headed Sluts, Cocksucking Cowboys, Creamy Pussies, Ass, Golden Showers-” 

“There’s a drink that’s named Ass?” Sting burst out in laughter, “Now I’m curious, can you make it with what Loke has?” 

“Come on, McDreamy,” Gildarts chuckled, “don’t tell me you’ve never tasted Ass before. Actually, on second thought, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know what the Half Pint gets up to in that department.” 

“What makes you think it would have been Rogue?” Sting challenged, making Gray wonder how much he’d already had to drink.” 

“Please! I’d bet 10 million jewel that you were each other’s firsts.” 

The sheepish glance that passed between the two men was enough to send everyone else off into a fit of giggles. 

“Well, it’s not like you have that kind of money anyway,” Sting grumbled. 

“Who cares? There’s nothing wrong with that, Lisanna and I were each other’s firsts,” Natsu shrugged, coming to their defense. He sipped his drink calmly, receiving a beaming smile from Sting. “I think it’s romantic.” 

“Fun fact,” Rogue smirked suggestively at the edge of his glass, “remember that double date we had in Edolas?” 

Natsu squinted as he recalled the event, flashing a wide grin at Sting when he put two and two together. “Really?! Did my advice motivate you that much?” 

Sting didn’t respond, only offered his fist so Natsu could bump it. 

“And today, on ‘Too Much Information’... “Gray sighed, regretting opening his mouth the second he noticed the mischief in his brother’s eyes. 

“I still remember the exact date, it was on your birthday.” Rogue had trouble holding back his laughter. 

“Well, at least someone had fun that day,” Gray shrugged in response, sitting next to Natsu and grabbing his hand. “Just tell me it wasn’t on my bed.” 

“Yes, Gray, I totally brought your bed over to Edolas.” 

“Hey, it’s a comfy bed,” Gray grinned, giving his brother a wink. 

“Oh, we know!” Sting retorted, waggling his eyebrows at Gray, “I stayed in your room for months.” 

Okay, that bothered him a teensy bit more. “Don’t look at me like that, you look idiotic,” Gray groused. 

“Well, this is fun and all, but I get the feeling those two are going to have the least amount of dirt, so why don’t we make things more interesting? We could play a game?” Loke suggested, taking a few bottles of liquor out of the cabinet and placing them on the counter. 

His suggestion was received by groans, “A game, really? What are we fourteen?” Lyon asked, frowning as Loke sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulders. 

“A game could be fun,” Gildarts agreed, “You got any shot glasses?” 

“I bought some of those plastic ones,” Loke got up and looked through some shopping bags that were on the kitchen counter, returning with a package of red plastic shot glasses and some snacks to replenish the ones that had already been devoured. 

Gray could feel Natsu squeezing his hand tightly and turned to see that he looked irritated. “It might not be so bad,” he mouthed. Natsu rolled his eyes in response but loosened his grip. 

“Hey, Natsu, can you mix up some shots with this stuff?” Gildarts asked, flashing one of his brilliant smiles, and Gray could only hide his laugh, knowing full well that Natsu couldn’t say no to him. 

“Whatever, I got paid for the night, so I might as well work.” He got up and looked at the contents of the liquor cabinet, pulling out bottle after bottle and placing them on the counter with the ones Loke had already set out. 

Gray could see they were about to get screwed by the wicked gleam in his boyfriend’s eyes. Natsu had the uncanny ability to make amazingly strong drinks that tasted just like any other, if he wanted to he could make you incredibly drunk in only two drinks, Gray was terrified to think of what he could do with shots. Seeing as he didn’t particularly want to be there, Gray could see him knocking them all out in a few rounds. 

“Oh!” Sting bounced on the sofa, “Can you do one of those shots that you set on fire? I’ve always wanted to try one of those!” 

“No!” Loke, Gray, and Lyon all yelled out, “No fire!” 

“Why do I get the feeling that went horribly wrong one time?” Rogue quipped, laughing at the three men’s expressions. 

“Alright, what type of game are you going to play, one where everyone drinks or one with a punishment shot?” Natsu peered at Loke, waiting for a response. 

“You’re playing too, aren’t you?” Sting asked. 

“I don’t really drink all that much,” Natsu replied, relenting when he saw the disappointment on everyone’s faces, “but I guess I could play a few rounds.” 

“Alright, let’s play ‘Never have I ever,’ “Loke suggested, “I assume everyone knows how to play?” 

Sting looked confused, and before anyone could explain, Rogue spoke up. 

“Never have I ever had a drink called Ass,” Rogue explained, “If you have, you drink. If you haven’t, you don’t. It’s pretty simple.” 

Sting nodded his understanding, and no one objected to the idea. 

“One where everyone drinks then,” Natsu muttered, starting to mix up shots. He soon placed a small cup in front of everyone and moved the bottles to the coffee table so he could refill them easily. 

“Who’s going to start?” Gildarts glanced at the other men expectantly. 

“I suppose Loke should, it’s his party after all,” Lyon suggested, and the others agreed. 

“Hmm, let’s see, never have I ever had sex in a public place,” Loke grinned, looking quite proud of himself as he waited to see who drank and who didn’t. 

“Wait,” Rogue objected, hesitating to bring his cup to his lips, “let’s make sure we’re all on the same page when it comes to the definition of sex for the sake of this game.” 

Gildarts shrugged and drank anyway, before Loke established, “Anything and everything that has the intention of getting yourself or someone else off.” With delight, he looked on as everyone took their shots, joining them because he didn’t want to fall behind. “I want to hear stories later,” he giggled. “Damn Dragneel, you trying to kill us?” 

“If I was trying to kill you, I would have mixed you a different one,” Natsu snarked as he refilled the cups, “Who’s next?” 

“Never have I ever asked Lyon for divorce advice,” Lyon smirked. 

“Booring,” Gildarts cried out. 

“I don’t know, I got exactly who I wanted,” Lyon grinned, watching Gray, Loke, Gildarts, and Rogue drink. 

“Rogue? Something I should know?” Sting looked like a kicked puppy, making Rogue glare at Lyon. 

“You did that on purpose!” Rogue accused even as he hurried to explain, “I was asking him about Gray’s stuff.” 

Gray started to laugh at Gildarts, “You’re not even married yet!” 

“Never too early to learn about your options,” Gildarts winked, “I also was asking about yours, though. Targeting is deserving of some punishment, I think. Let’s see,” he spoke ever so innocently, stroking his chin.” Never have I ever had homosexual thoughts about someone in this room.” 

Everyone groaned as they grabbed their small cups, but Gildarts seemed to only be interested in Lyon’s response. When a minute had passed, and Lyon made no move to drink, Gray spoke up sweetly, “Hey Natsu, can you make Lyon another shot?” 

Rogue began to giggle as Sting looked around in confusion. “What’s going on?” 

“If you get caught in a lie, you have to have an extra shot,” Gray explained, still engaging in a staring contest with his roommate. 

“I fucking hate you,” Lyon spat before taking both shots and refusing to comment on all the badgering he received about the subject of said thoughts. 

Natsu provided more refills, and they waited for Rogue to take his turn. 

“Never have I ever had someone walk in when I was performing sexual acts on someone else-” he winked at Lyon before turning to Sting with a smug grin and adding, “or myself.” 

“Never have I ever learned how to knock!” Sting snapped, his cheeks flushing with humiliation. 

Lyon stared at Gray in disbelief, “I thought you promised never to say anything about that!” 

“He didn’t,” Rogue assured him, “Juvia did.” 

Rogue had managed to get Gildarts, Lyon, Loke, Sting, and Natsu, leaving him looking quite pleased with himself. 

“Okay, my turn,” Sting called excitedly, and it was obvious from the way he gave Rogue the side-eye that he was coming after him in retaliation. “Never have I never lied to make a move on someone!” He cast a look of judgment at his husband. 

Gildarts and Loke raised their cups at each other in mutual understanding before downing their shots, while Lyon snickered and made sure that Gray was drinking his. 

“You make it sound terrible, it was just a white lie,” Rogue rolled his eyes and drank, blinking slowly as he was hit by the effects of Natsu’s devastating mix. 

“Alright, Natsu, you’re off mixing duty. At this rate, we’ll all pass out by the end of the second round,” Loke complained, “Besides, Gildarts and I made a drink earlier, and it should be chilled enough by now.” 

Loke went into his kitchen with Gildarts following after him. Gray could hear the two of them laughing about something but paid them no mind. Now that Natsu wasn’t playing bartender, he had nudged him onto his lap and was busy kissing him. 

Natsu returned it, parting his lips for more. They’d finally started getting a little bit physical in the last few weeks, and for Gray, it beat any high he’d ever experienced. He knew enough to take it easy, Natsu was still getting used to dating a guy, and Gray didn’t want to scare him away. As far as he was concerned, they had all the time in the world. He kept kissing until he became aware of someone clearing their throat. 

“You guys done?” Loke raised an eyebrow, although he was also smiling. 

“Nope,” Gray replied, hugging Natsu to his chest and letting go, “Now I am.” 

Loke rolled his eyes and muttered “honeymoon period,” under his breath. Gildarts trailed after him setting cups on the table that Loke then filled from the pitcher he was holding. 

“What’s so special about this drink?” Lyon grabbed the cup and sniffed it before setting it down, “It better not have something gross in it like a worm or something.” 

“It’s not tequila, Lyon,” Loke mocked, “It’s actually called Screaming Orgasm, oh I should have asked, is anyone here lactose intolerant? No? Good.” 

Gray could tell Loke was up to something, but he wasn’t sure what, “What’s in it?” 

“It’s like you guys don’t trust me, I’m hurt. I told you, Gildarts helped me make it.” 

“Yeah, that actually makes me trust it less.” 

“Here,” Gildarts poured some in his cup and drank it, “Satisfied, you big baby?” 

Gray still had some misgivings, but he kept them to himself. The game continued, and it was now his turn. He tried to think of something that was likely to get everyone. 

“Never have I ever been hit on while at work,” Gray poked Natsu playfully, teasing, “Given how often it happens to you, you might want to drink twice, love.” 

“In that case, you should probably drink too,” Natsu suggested with a knowing smile. 

Gray raised his glass in mock salute and took a drink. 

Everyone grabbed their cups full of Loke’s drink and sipped it. 

“This is pretty good,” Sting commented, causing Loke and Gildarts to giggle. “I still don’t get this game, is the person who asks supposed to have done the thing or not?” his voice was becoming more slurred with every drink. 

“I don’t think it really matters, the goal is to get drunk after all,” Loke pointed out. 

“Well, if you’re caught in a lie, you’re meant to take two shots, I think that should apply to the askers too,” Lyon declared. 

“Alright, Natsu, you’re up, make it a good one,” Loke encouraged. 

Natsu giggled into Gray’s chest, “Uhm, what should I ask?” 

Gray shrugged. holding him close and feeling the warmth of his body against his, “Anything you want.” 

“Uhm, never have I ever gone to college,” Natsu laughed as he realized he’d just managed to get everyone while still telling the truth. 

Everyone groaned but took another drink, and Natsu joined them, agreeing with Sting that the drink tasted good. 

“You two are sugar freaks,” Loke shook his head, noticing the growing pile of cupcake and candy wrappers in front of them. 

“Okay, my turn,” Loke announced, rubbing his hands together in glee while avoiding looking at Gildarts. “Never have I ever swallowed another guy’s cum.” 

Sting, Gray, Rogue, and Gildarts all rolled their eyes at Loke’s infantile antics but drank anyway. Loke, however, wasn’t focused on any of them. His eyes were set on Lyon, who met his eyes with a shrug. 

“Well, now you have,” Loke’s laughter rang loud in the otherwise silent room as he dropped a book on the coffee table. 

Semenology - The Semen Bartender’s Handbook 

“Your faces, oh my god, I want to take a picture,” Gildarts managed through his guffaws. 

“The fuck?” Gray got up from his seat and grabbed the book, skimming it quickly. 

It took him a moment to think about Natsu. He looked back to the sofa, taking in the way his boyfriend was curled in on himself. Natsu’s eyes were open wide, and while he didn’t precisely look disgusted, he certainly didn’t look pleased either. Gray was furious, especially when he realized Lyon didn’t look much better. 

“I call bluff,” Rogue slurred and swayed a little as he grabbed the pitcher for closer inspection, “there’s no cum in this.” 

Gildarts quickly came up next to him to sit him back down on the sofa before he lost his balance. “Don’t spill it, there’s top brand liquor in there,” he scolded, putting the pitcher safely back on the table. “No more for you.” 

“Is he right, though?” Lyon wondered, begrudgingly trying to focus on the taste in his mouth to determine if it was off in any way. 

“Of course he is!” Sting stated confidently, “There’s no way you would’ve mixed your juices in there…” His confidence faltered as he looked back and forth between Loke and Gildarts. “Right?” 

“Nah, we were just fucking with you, there’s no spunk in the drink. Loke found the book at some yard sale, and we thought it would make for a funny prank.” 

“Well, it was in terrible taste,” Lyon pointed out, snickering when he realized what he’d said. 

“Juices?!” Rogue made fun of his husband, “I swear to God I better never hear you saying those words ever again.” 

“There are a lot worse ways to say cum,” Sting shrugged, ready to name a few, but Rogue was quick to pounce on him, starting a wrestling match as he tried to stop Sting from yelling obscenities by clapping a hand over his mouth. 

“Seriously, have none of you ever heard of the phrase ‘get a room’?” Lyon rolled his eyes. He glanced at Loke, “Well, at least you haven’t _completely_ fallen out of grace...Yet.” 

“I’m sorry, guys,” Loke murmured, directing his apologies to Lyon, and to Natsu specifically. He must’ve noticed his less than enthused reaction as well, and looked genuinely regretful. “When we planned this, I didn’t realize you were coming, and you seemed okay with all the other stuff, so I didn’t think you’d be upset.” 

Gray was about to add his opinion when Natsu squeezed his arm, “It’s fine, apology accepted. I’ve actually heard of this book, had an older guy request some drink from it once, to which I replied _fuck no_. Apparently, age is a factor in the taste.” 

“Age of the drink? Or the uh…supplier,” Sting wondered, dreading the answer no matter what it was going to be. 

“Supplier. That’s why he asked me instead of doing it himself,” Natsu grabbed the book off the table, skimming through it until he came to the appropriate page and showing it to Sting, who cringed and began flipping pages warily. 

“I don’t know if I should be impressed by...whoever the fuck thought all this shit up, or just plain disgusted. But this gives a whole new meaning to the word cocktail.” 

Natsu laughed and relaxed again, but Gray knew that despite the way he had acted in front of the others, he was feeling uncomfortable. He hadn’t exactly been looking forward to coming to Loke’s party in the first place, and honestly, neither had Gray. He’d much rather have spent tonight with just the two of them, the ill-advised prank had only reinforced that thought. 

“Oh please,” Loke scoffed at Sting, showing his usual mischievous demeanor again. “Don’t tell me you’re not at least a little bit curious as to how it tastes!” 

Sting considered it for a moment, chewing at his bottom lip. “Nah, I’m pretty sure those flavors don’t go together.” 

“You don’t know that if you don’t try,” Loke challenged, filling another cup with the liquor from the pitcher, raising an eyebrow as he offered it to Sting. 

“Why don’t _you_ try it?” Rogue narrowed his eyes at Loke, saving Sting from the potential peer pressure, “It’s your party, your book, and it was your prank.” 

Everyone awaited Loke’s response expectantly. Gildarts was practically on the edge of his seat, eyes twinkling with merriment as he watched the situation unfold. Lyon was pressing his lips together to hide a smirk of satisfaction, Sting was holding his breath, stuck between Rogue and Loke’s staredown. 

“Fine,” Loke offered a bitter smile, refusing to back down, “be right back,” and he disappeared into the bathroom under the sound of Gildarts’ hysterical laughter. 

“Man, did that backfire on him!” he wheezed, slapping his knee in enjoyment. “Nice save, Half Pint! McDreamy owes you a special thank you later!” 

Rogue was already flushed from the alcohol intake but turned a shade darker, yelling something about inappropriate comments and family connections to Gildarts, but Gray tuned it out. 

This was his cue to leave, he wasn’t about to stick around for more embarrassing conversations and watching Loke drink the cursed mix of liquor and his own bodily fluids, and he doubted that Natsu would want to stay any longer than he already had. 

“Oh look, it’s bail ‘o clock,” he quipped, getting up and pulling Natsu along with him as he looked at his wrist. “We really should go.” 

Natsu smiled at him gratefully, lacing their fingers together and waving at their friends, “Night guys, get home safely!” 

Gray looked at Lyon, raising his eyebrows in question, wanting to know if he was coming or not. Lyon made himself comfortable on the sofa, with his arms and legs crossed. It was clear that he’d be staying a little longer. 

“I’ll see you later, there’s no way I’m missing this.” The grin on his face told Gray that he was never going to let Loke live this down. 

0-0 

“Shall I call you a cab?” Gray asked as they waited for the elevator, “ _Someone_ made the drinks too strong, so I can’t drive you home.” He grabbed his phone and noticed the time, it was still early, and he didn’t like the idea of being all by himself in Lyon’s apartment, so he added, “Or we can hang out at my place for a while before you go?” 

Once he’d spoken the words, he realized how it must’ve sounded after all the drinking and the sex-related topics, not to mention they’d be having the apartment all to themselves. No kids, no Erza or Lyon. He wanted to set the record straight, tell Natsu that his intentions weren’t anything like that, but to his surprise, Natsu agreed. 

“Sure, I wouldn’t have been home yet if I’d been working anyway. And I _did_ call to ask if you wanted to hang out earlier.” 

“Right.” 

The elevator arrived, and they got in. Gray pressed the button to the correct floor, trying to keep his thoughts from straying in the wrong direction. “Crazy night, huh?” he chuckled, wanting to break the silence between them, “how many cupcakes did you end up eating?” 

“Hey, those were good!” Natsu defended himself. 

“Really? I wouldn’t know, you and Sting claimed them all.” 

Natsu smirked, “You snooze, you lose.” 

They arrived at the apartment, stepping into the dark hallway after Gray had overcome his nervous struggle with the keys. He flicked on the lights and took off his shoes, moving out of the way so Natsu could do the same. 

“Hey, do you mind if I use the restroom?” Natsu called out from behind him, still taking off his shoes. 

“You know where it is,” Gray shrugged, walking into the living room and sitting on the sofa as he waited for Natsu to return. 

His thoughts were inevitably moving to how he was going to handle this situation without fucking things up between them. Should they watch TV? That was kind of lame, considering they seldom got to spend any kind of time alone together, but then again, they’d talked about going slow. He could feel his brow furrowing as his thoughts continued to fight between what he would like and what he should do. 

“You know if you keep making that face, it might stay that way,” Natsu grinned, plopping himself on the sofa next to him and grabbing his hand. 

“Did you manage to have any fun at that party?” Gray wondered, “That was low even for Loke.” 

“I did,” Natsu murmured, “I especially liked this part.” 

Natsu climbed on Gray’s lap sitting as he had before, and Gray put his arms around him slowly, but unlike at the party, his body was tense. 

He could hear Natsu laughing softly, “Hey, moron, stop that.” 

Gray turned towards him, wanting to explain himself, but Natsu put a finger on his lips. “I know I’m not ready for a lot, but I like where we are, and if you do something I’m not ready for, I’ll tell you, alright?” 

Gray nodded his approval, and he soon felt the soft brush of Natsu’s lips against his. He relaxed, returning the touch until once again, they were immersed in a world of soft sighs and caresses. 

It probably wouldn’t be long before Lyon would return and interrupt their moment of bliss, and with Natsu’s words on his mind, Gray wanted to make sure they enjoyed it to the fullest while it lasted. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In case you were wondering, that book actually exists. We've skimmed it, unfortunately, because we now possess knowledge we cannot unlearn. But hey, to each their own, if you find your alcoholic beverages lacking in protein, it's a natural and somewhat easily accessible option.


End file.
